Heaven Restores You
by lau85
Summary: Sequel to “I Used to be Evil.” Draco gets into a spot of trouble, and Faith has problems dealing with it. FaithDraco


Disclaimer: characters are not mine.

A/N: I invented the Minister of Magic, because I have not read HP #5 so I have no idea what is up with Fudge. (I couldn't bear to see that happen to Sirius; I love him dearly.)

A/N 2: Title is from Interpol's "Evil"

-

****

Heaven Restores You

-

****

Chapter One

-

"Shit," Faith hissed, punching her fist through the wall beside her therapist's head.

Catherine Magdalen shook her head calmly. "Now, Faith, is that the kind of coping method we discussed in our last session?"

"I don't care what we discussed!" the Slayer yelled. "This fucking _hurts_."

"Relationships frequently hurt, Faith," Catherine said, ducking under Faith's arm and moving to sit behind her enormous mahogany desk. She looked at Faith over her glasses and wrote something in her leather-bound notebook with a confidence that further enraged her patient.

"What the hell are you writing?"

Catherine barely spared Faith a glance. "I am merely making record of your erratic behavior, as my job description clearly says that I should. Surely you must be aware of this."

Faith clenched her fists at her sides and vibrated with hatred. "My _behavior_ is not _erratic! _They fucking _captured_ him!"

"Are you considering your words before you let them dash out of your mouth?" Catherine sighed, leaning back in her massive ergonomic chair. The Slayer closed her eyes and counted backwards from ten, but when she was done and her eyes were open, she still wanted to murder the woman who was oozing condescension in her general direction. Faith recalled a time when people were afraid to _breathe_ in the same room as her. She'd been a loose cannon, but a powerful and feared loose cannon. She'd been lethal and beautiful and a _warrior_, and she'd known it, and she hadn't been afraid of it.

Now she was in therapy, counting backwards from ten.

"Because I am hearing a great many profane expressions in our dialogue today," the therapist continued. "I thought that was something we discussed last week."

Last week they had toned down her vocabulary. The week before they had toned down her wardrobe.

Catherine stood up, walked around to the front of her desk, and leaned back against it. "If I do not see any visible improvement by our next session, I will have to notify the Minister."

Faith's fists tightened and she clenched her jaw, using every ounce of inner strength she had not to lash out and rip Catherine's face off.

"I mean, honestly, Faith, let the Ministry handle this. If one little incident is enough to –" Catherine stopped abruptly because Faith was suddenly nose to nose with her, and there was murder in her eyes.

"This is not a 'little incident'," she hissed, her voice low and deadly. "They are going to kill him. And I will be leaving now, because this whole therapy thing? Ain't doing shit for me."

"F-faith," Catherine stammered, but her patient was already out the door. She let out a breath and picked up the elegant, antique phone that sat on her desk. "Minister Cholmondely?" she said quietly. "I'm afraid she's escaped."

o-o-o-o-

"She's _what?"_ Buffy Summers screeched. "How the hell does someone escape from a _mental hospital?"_

Rupert Giles sighed. "Buffy, St. Mungo's is not a mental hospital. It is a wizarding hospital. Faith was there for… for surveillance, and for therapy. It was from a therapy session, I believe, that she… er, took her leave."

"And they just let her _walk out?"_ the other Slayer demanded. "I thought she was a 'Dangerous Creature.' I thought she was under _lock and key_."

"Buff, I think that in the technical sense of the phrase, you are also a 'Dangerous Creature,'" Alexander Harris pointed out. Buffy pinned him with a death glare, and he shrugged turned back to looking at the computer screen over Willow Rosenberg's shoulder.

"I hate to say it," Willow said, "but Xander's right."

"Hey, I think I take offense to that," Xander objected. "I am frequently right."

Willow rolled her eyes at the computer. "I was talking about the fact that Buffy's also a Dangerous Creature. Which is sad, and so, so wrong, but true."

"I am _not!_" Buffy insisted. "But that doesn't even matter, because we have an evil Slayer to capture. Can't we just gather up the Calvary, and go?" She looked around the room and noticed that the three-person army that she would have gathered was already there, so she nodded in satisfaction. "Calvary gathered; let's go!"

"Buffy," Giles started, but his Slayer was already out the door with her broadsword.

o-o-o-o-

"Tell me where she is," a sinister voice hissed. Draco raised his head half an inch and blinked, "Tell me where she _is,"_ the voice repeated. Draco gathered up his energy and spat a gob of blood in the voice's face.

__

"No," he whispered, his voice low and broken in his throat.

The voice laughed coldly. "Then I'll find her myself. You can't keep her from me, Draco. You just don't have it in you to be a hero."

The voice's footsteps echoed loudly down the hall and Draco was alone again. He closed his eyes in pain and hoped to Merlin that Faith was smarter than everyone seemed to think.


End file.
